


Tumblr prompts

by whatkindofcrazy



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Pusher (Refn Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison AU, Spacedogs, Suicide Attempt, Teen Hannibal, Teen Will Graham, Toberto, hannigram AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatkindofcrazy/pseuds/whatkindofcrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And here you have Tonny (pusher) and Roberto (Trial & Retribution) in omegaverse prison au, with an omega!berto in heat and alpha!tonny figuring out how to handle that.<br/>And a few other ships with no real order: hannigram aus and some spacedogs ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bonding scent (toberto)

**Author's Note:**

> More love for Toberto 2k16, and i will be here spilling my love for them. And you are always welcome to prompt me on tumblr.
> 
> No but there will be multiple ships here but i do have a particular love for toberto.
> 
> Ps: Bre (haanigram) and i usually grossly yell at each other about toberto. So the toberto fics are usually collabs. The rest isn't.

You can’t see the decaying white paint on the ceiling at night. How the white has now turn to grey, and the raw wall is showing. Nor are the traces of the other prisons visible to the brown eyes which can not find sleep. You can’t see shit at night in this cell. 

However you can hear. 

Hear the faint slashes of the tap, the vibrations of the snoring of his cellmate, the heavy panting of certain alphas trying to take care of themselves. And his own breathing, hitching each time another noise comes to his ears.

You can listen even if you don’t want to hear certain sounds. 

The sounds of a pleading omega in heat. Your name a mantra as he continues so desperately to press his fingers into his leaking hole, unable to satisfy his need to be knotted. 

“Fuck.” Lowly rumbles out of the prisoner’s throat. “ It’s in your fucking head, man.” Maybe. Maybe not. All he knows is that he can not unsee the insolent manipulative omega trying hard to appease it’s wanton ass. It’s on repeat, since last night. 

That pale skin. It looked so fucking smooth. His fingers trembling by the want to caress it, claim it as his. Curving his back to expose his wet hole. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Tonny had nearly gotten into rut last night. Nearly. A few more seconds and he would have found a way to fuck, claim, own Berto. 

He turns to his side. He can’t find any eyes shut, behind closed eyes, he can picture how the younger man was begging to sobs for Tonny to impale himself in him. Those big blue orbs filled with lust. Maddening lust. And chances are he is sinking further into insanity as days of heat past. After all, his body is in flames, and unable to be satisfied when the guards refuse to give the proper toys to at least appease his desire. His nature ruling his body, when everyone is cruel because he is an omega male. The boy is hated by the other omegas and the alphas only there to use the rarity Berto is. 

And Berto knowing how to use his rarity to go up the prison hierarchy. 

However, Tonny was not one of those alphas. Well, at least he thought but ever since he gotten transferred here and laid eyes on the teasing thing, it had been hard to focus on anything else.

Female Omegas was the only way. Well, that’s how the pusher had been raised up in. The voice of his dad resonated in his head anytime any sort of want for Berto would raise. The boy knew exactly where to press. Lower lip biting, blue eyes hooded, body language suggesting vulnerability, and his fingers playing with his curls.

He knew he was desirable. And he had no shame to put on a show, much to the other omegas frustration and bitterness. 

Another heavy pant. And Tonny can’t shake it off. Can’t shake his need to see Berto, to ease his pain. 

He doesn’t know what time it is but they soon will get him to clean the corridor of the omegas in heat. 

An hour passes, and still no sleep. 

It’s around midnight, the guard comes to his cell and calls him down to go there clean, and also give new toys to lust-driven things.  
Their cheap dildos got easily worn out after 2 days. And it would be cruel to leave nothing but fingers. It would be cruel for the other omegas which weren’t Berto.

The alpha steadily follows the guard to the special wing. And their moans, groans and plead for more become more present. Loud needy things.

The guard blabbers about how annoying it is, and makes fun of them. Makes fun about how they are ruled by instincts. No self control. Tonny doesn’t reply, just faintly nods.  
Betas, they never understood. They never will.

A deafening noise announce their arrival because of the rusty metal gates sliding. 

The other guards don’t really talk to him. They show him where the stuff to clean are and give him a box of flesh like plastic cocks. 

“Only give it to those where their dildos are broken. And of course nun to that lil freak.” 

Tonny nods.

Another gate slides to let him into the corridor of hungry omegas. He takes hold of the box, and makes his way down, knocking at the metal doors. 

He doesn’t really know what to say to catch their attentions, waving it in silent obviously doesn’t work.

“Hey! Want a new dildo?” He asks the omega who was able to stop her frenzy, laying on her back legs spread. She shakes a head a no, but gives a low mating sound. 

He quickly moves to the next one. Same scenario.

Until he ended up to Berto. He knows he can’t give the plastic dicks to him. What would he do to be able to fuck the curly haired boy?

He hurries back up the corridor, Berto’s pleading sound echoing and the pusher has to shake his head to try and focus. He pushes the trolly to the end near to his omega’s cell. 

“T-tonny.” His voice shaky.

“ Yeah?” 

“Please..c-come here.” His fingers passing between the bars. “ Please. T-tonny…i-i need you.” 

Silence until a quiet fuck is slipped from Tonny’s lips, and he approaches pretending to mop the floor. 

“What do you want, man?”

“You.”

“ Everyone wants the king of cocks.” He jokes not looking at Berto.

And the young man lets out his own mate-call, in between silent please.

Tonny looks at those bright blue eyes and sees in the despair the young omega is in. 

Fuck. He never was a good alpha. His father kept repeating that. Not even worth a beta. Not worth to own any omega. 

But here he was, hand slipping between the bars to gently cup Berto’s cheek. The omega furiously nuzzles it, inhaling the smell of the alpha he had picked. The alpha he wanted. And he would have Tonny, no matter what. 

“Hey, hey… It’s going be ok…” He tries to comfort the other with the first words he can think of. But Tonny isn’t good with comforting words. He was never the subject of them, so this is quite the struggle for the pusher with father issues. 

“Fuck, you smell so good, Tonny.” A wet tongue lapping up the beads of sweat on the older man’s palm. 

The more they share their scent the more risks to bond during mating. And that’s exactly what Berto wants. If he can’t have the bald man now, he is going to be make sure he won’t going to fuck someone else. Tonny will be his. All fucking his. So the boy continues to take deep breathes while leaving his own scent on the others palm. 

They both stay like this for a certain time before Tonny has to go before the guards get suspicious. 

And it’s hard for the both of them to let go. The alpha doesn’t want to hear the omega’s whimpers and whines. 

He needs to find something to smooth Berto during these lonely days. His hand firmly hold the wooden part of the mop, and he thinks, tries to come up with something.

His scent.

He needs to give him with his scent on it. As fast and discreetly as he can, he takes off his hoodie, then his black sleeveless shirt. The black sweater back on he pulls the cart back down to the end of the corridor for the second layer and to throw his damp shirt into the omega’s cell. 

Once it’s done, he doesn’t linger to see Berto’s reaction, he just hurries to finish off, because the vision he just saw while tossing the shirt is making him twitch.

Fuck. He needs to get this down, and jerk off to the thought of boy nuzzling his pillow, while grinding against the ball of sheets and fingers pressing inside his slick hole. 

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.


	2. An Omega's gift (Hannigram)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will doesn't like being an omega, especially an omega bought by Hannibal. Conflict. Traces of case. Traces of old fandom tropes. And full on smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me but this was written waaaaaaay back, like two years ago so there must be some old Will Graham tropes of the fandom that we might have out grown. 
> 
> But hey, why say no to a bit of omegaverse ?
> 
> And this one of my first "longer" fics. 
> 
> Un beta read like most of my stuff will be.

Will is standing in the darkness of the waiting room. He knew Hannibal’s last patient had left awhile ago.

The soft notes of Chopin’s Nocturne calms him just a little. He closes his eyes just a minute to fully embrace the delicate notes, but he reopens them just as fast, recalling the images of today’s crime scene.

A middle age woman was found beheaded at her home. Her head displayed on the diner table that was engraved with different symbols. Those symbols, all referred to pagan religions. It seemed like the woman was decapitated after her death. She died because of a cardiectomy.

The killer had put the heart in a cheap golden cup placed in the center of the table. The bones from the ribcage area was used to pin the body to the faded yellow wall. It was the first thing you would see, when you entered the small dining room.

But all that Will could see behind closed eyes was the heart still pumping in his hands when he pulled it out of the ribcage.

He takes in a deep breath. Exhales. Repeats the pattern 3 times. He tugs the smooth leather collar around his neck.

“ I am Will Graham, Im in Baltimore, Maryland, It’s 8pm”

He’s still in the dark room. A few strays of light from the Hannibal’s office find their way past the shut door.

Will doesn’t really know why he came by. He doesn’t really like this man. Actually, he doesn’t know what he feels for this person. They had been forced in each other’s life because of their natures.

You could have ended up on worst, Will. At least it’s not Chilton. You wouldn’t even be out here. You’d be locked up in a room and him doing god knows what to you.

He sighs. Taking one deep breath before he decides its now or never to enter the room.

Why did I come here?

It had been 3weeks, since Hannibal had bought him. He was allowed to keep wolf trap and sleep there, but he had to at least have one diner with Hannibal per week. And it was supposed to happen tomorrow.

But that still didn’t answer his question: Why?

Why did he come by?

Was it the crime scene that took over him?

Or was it Zeller’s remarks about his newly found status?

Maybe the alphas stares at his un collared neck?

He couldn’t hide his nature anymore.

He tugs the leather around his neck again. He had to wear it. He had to make the gazes stop. He had to show he was owned, even if the idea displeased him. Yet, he couldn’t deny the warmth and sense of safety it provided him.

Hannibal had offered the black and grey necklace the first night, reassuring him that he didn’t have to wear it but it was there if he wanted to. It was the custom.

And today was the first time he wore it. He had only locked the silly thing around his neck so that the alphas would back off.

While being in contact with the fabric, it triggered Will’s omega side. He had tried to fight it all day however, the facts were there: he was proud wearing that thin fabric, proud that everyone knew he was Hannibal’s.

I want to please him. Will realized. It was his omega self that made him drive here. He was going to expose his deep desire to please his alpha.

The music changed. The soft notes of Satie’s Gnossienne n°1 withdraws Will from his thinking to bring him back to the present.

He opens the door. Hannibal is at his desk, it seems like he was drawing. Will can’t be sure from the distance.

“Will…?” Hannibal’s voice is soft, though Will thinks he can identify shock.

His alpha gets up. So graceful. Always so neatly dress. He was wearing a dark blue three piece suit whereas Will was in his regular red and white shirt and blue trousers. How did he ended with someone so refined ?

“ How you are feeling, Will?” Hannibal asks with a concerned look. Will didn’t look well at all. His hair was dumped from the sweating. His face looked paler than usual. And he’s eyes looked lost.

“Will, have you being eating correctly?” Hannibal questions. You could feel he was displeased by the unanswered question.

He took quick steps, to get nearer to his omega, who was still pretty close to the door.

He attempts to place his hand on Will’s forehead, instead Will grabs it in a firm grip. He tries to pull Hannibal in. His alpha smirks at the attempt. Noticing that his demonstration of physical dominance failed. Instead, he leans in to kiss Hannibal. Hard.

Surprised by the display of affection by Will, Hannibal only starts to reply to the kiss a few second afterwards. Leaving Will take control for a few moment. He explores Hannibal’s mouth, caressing his tongue, inviting him to do the same. The pace is slow and sensual as they both explore each other with their tongues.

Hannibal is the one who breaks the kiss.

They are chest to chest, breathing heavy as the alpha looks down to his omega with endearing eyes. He had noticed the collar he had offered Will a few weeks ago. He brushes the fabric locked around his omega. Will shivers, feeling Hannibal’s fingertips exploring his neck. He leans in, leaving kisses where his long fingers used to be. His hand sliding into Will’s dump hair, gripping a few locks to gently pull Will head back for easier access.

“I…I..wore it..because..-” Will stutters

“Shh..No need for a reason” Hannibal whispers, his lips near Will’s ear. He lets himself smile while hidden from his omega’s sight.

Oh this was a gleeful day. He had planned this day would come. Yet, he thought it would have arrived later, that he had to carefully influence his omega into that direction.

While Hannibal was savoring his hidden victory, Will’s soft moans also had his influence on his body.

It wasn’t just the moans, it was also the scent. The delicate smell of apricots, raspberries and spring snowflakes, were somehow getting more powerful. The scent was taking over, meaning that Will’s omega side was unleashed. Hannibal was getting lost in the scent, not being gentle anymore. he was biting, licking, sucking enough to leave marks the next day.

His alpha side wanted to push Will onto the floor, and take what was rightfully his.

“Please…” Will begged while pushing his hips into Hannibal’s, feeling that he wasn’t the only one hard. Will was searching for friction. In response, Hannibal roughly pushed Will up to the door, parting Will’s thighs with his right knee. He pulled Will jacket off, ripped his shirt open and bit hard onto his omega’s clavicle. The omega growled with the mixed of pleasure and pain. Little drops of blood trickled down, making Hannibal’s eyes grow hungry. He licked the drops making Will groan under him.

Hannibal was struggling to keep control over his body. The alpha was asserting his dominance. He was fighting an inner-battle to still be in charge in his own body. To not let his long suppressed nature take over.

Whereas Will, had let the omega take possession. And, it somewhat felt good to just feel, to let go of everything else. To let the other one be in charge.

“Please…Hannibal..” Will begged again. “I need…you” On the verge of tears.

“Articulate what you want William.” Hannibal growled as he pulled on the soft locks making eye contact with his omega.

The tension between them was so intense, Hannibal slipped a hand down to roughly caress Will through his pants. That gesture only made him more wanting and needy. He need more. Much more. He felt pre-cum stain his boxers. He also felt something new, the wetness of his slit. He knew his alpha could smell it with his hinted smell.

It took a while before Will could say anything other then Ohs and Ahs.

“Hannibal, I need you” His body desires where the only thing on his mind but this time he could say what he wanted.

Hannibal smiles with teeth showing, it was somehow terrifying, yet stunning.

“ Very well, William” He says as he pulls away from Will. Looks at how beautiful his needy omega is, smirks, completely pleased with the sight.

“Go to the desk” he demands while pointing to the noble, dark brown, furniture. “ And don’t look back”.

Will whimpers at the lost of contact with Hannibal. It takes him a few second to do what he is told. Arriving in front of the desk, he places his hands on the smooth polished material. He wants to turn and beg Hannibal to embrace him again, but his alpha gave him a clear order and he must respect it.

“Undress yourself” The order is clear, Hannibal is somehow cool. Goddamit how can he stay so composed. “I won’t repeat myself, William” he accentuates the William, he’s European accent kicking in, the more lost he in his alpha-self.

Will takes off his ripped red and white shirt. He looks so desperate but at this point he simply doesn’t care anymore. He rushes to take off his pants. Within the rush he glances behind hoping Hannibal doesn’t see his disobedience.

“So edger to please” Hannibal murmurs. He had moved silently while Will was undressing himself, placing himself behind his omega.

Smack. Will startled by Hannibal’s slap on his cheeks. Aside from the initial sting, Will couldn’t deny his arousal after the act. It wasn’t intolerable. He even enjoyed it but he still looked back, eyes questioning the act.

Hannibal firm hand guides Will’s head to look straight ahead and holds it in place. Smack. He hits him again.

“What did I order you?” The alpha hushes. “Be a good boy and you will get what you want.” Hannibal stands on Will’s left side, guiding him into a certain position. Will’s leg are wide apart. Back arched and buttocks held high. Hannibal steps behind him, one hand holding firmly his omega’s hip and the other brushing his redden cheeks.

“Now William..-” Each time he called him by his full name it made him shiver. No one called him that, only Hannibal. “What is it that you exactly want?” You could feel the hidden joy of his alpha, torturing his desperate omega had become one of his favorite thing.

In the silence of the big office, the omega was trying to think straight and articulate what he wanted. Instead he pushed his buttocks toward Hannibal’s hip. Showing with his body instead of speaking.

Smack. “I really don’t like to repeat myself, William.” This time the slap was harder. It made Will whimper because of the pain and being denied what he wanted when it was just a few inches away, still zipped away in Hannibal’s trousers.

Hannibal leans forward lips a few centimeters away from Will’s left ear “Speak.” Not controlling his accent anymore.

Feeling the heat from Hannibal’s still suited up body makes it hard for him to find his words.

Will closes his eyes. Breath. You can say it.

“I ….want…-” It’s harder than it’s seems when his alpha is caressing his body.

“What do you want?.” Hannibal whispers.

“I want….i need..-” Will tries hard to put words next to one another.

“What do you need?” Oh Hannibal enjoys the change of word, he’s enjoying this quite a lot.

Will, pushes his buttocks toward Hannibal’s erection.

“Use your words, William” It’s said softly but still feels like an order.

“Your hands..Dis..Distracting..Can’t think” Will is amazed he could stutter those words. He had to let Hannibal know that his caresses weren’t helping. They were pushing him in the mutism of pleasure.

His alpha leans away, standing straight behind Will’s slender, pale, quivering body. He leisurely licks his lips at the view.

Will tries to take control of his body so that he can finally say what Hannibal has been waiting for him to say. It took him a few deep breaths to finally unleash the words:

“I need you…I need you to fuck me, Hannibal…Please” Rolling his hips against Hannibal’s hard cock.

The silence was broken by the very subtle noise of Hannibal’s zipper. He pressed his erection against Will’s slick entrance. He leaned down where he was a few instance ago:

“ Good Boy” he mutters. With one hand on Will’s shoulder and the other guiding his cock into his omega’s hole; he bits hard into Will’s clavicle as he penetrates him in one lustful thrust.

“Fuuuuck” Will growls. In response, Hannibal gently groans at the tightness.

He decides for a quick pace. Will had offered him a good show and he did offer himself without Hannibal using too much of his influence.

He grabs Will’s hips and starts to impale his thickness over and over again into the younger man’s body.

Will grasps the desk to try and hold himself in place. But at each thrust he feels like he’s leaping forward. He doesn’t Hannibal to stop, he’d suffered long enough, had waited long enough for this.

“Hanni…-” He couldn’t really articulate before but now it was impossible. His mind wasn’t working properly. He felt the darkness take over. It wasn’t like the usual blackness. This one was warm, peaceful but at the same time full of lust.

In Hannibal’s mind it was a blazing chaos creeping in. It was the moment, Hannibal was really waiting for: The bonding.

Their minds mingling to one other creating a link only between compatible alphas and omegas.

Will was letting all his fragile shields be crashed by the bond. There was only the omega left. Enjoying each thrust, each bite, sent him closer, closer and closer to the edge. Hannibal wasn’t doing better, yet he wasn’t letting the bond take control of his neatly arrange mind.

There was still an inner struggle to control the alpha in him but he was winning. He always won. However, he had to admit tonight the inner-alpha had put up quite a fight.

Feeling Will tense around him brought him back to the present. His attention back to his young lover.

He props himself back, pushing Will’s shoulder down, face touching the hard material. Naturally, the omega crosses his hands on his back letting his alpha grip them while he fucks him fast and roughly. Each time he hits the right spot, making his omega legs tremble over the intense pleasure.

The office is full of whimpers, growls, moans and vowels.

Pre-cum leaking from his swollen head, Will begs for touch. He rolls his hips each time Hannibal buries himself in him.

They are so close. Their limbs intertwined.

Hannibal firm hand locks itself around Wills erection.

“Fuck…. Hannibal..” Just a few strokes are needed for Will to finally release himself. Hannibal continues to gently stroke him, spreading the white sticky liquid all over his shaft.

The omega remembers his duty. He tries very hard to snap out of his daze to concentrate on his lover. He pushes back to hit his alpha’s pelvis, clenching his hole. Repeating the process till he hears the sweet melody of older man’s moans.

“Such a good boy. So eager” On those words Hannibal picks up the pace only concentrating on his lust.

The omega looses himself in the bond, feeling his alpha pleasure take over him. His body reacts instantly by rocking hips. Hannibal groans echo in the vast room. He’s legs starting to tremble at the wrecking climax hits him.

The delightful sensation of Hannibal’s hotness shooting into him, nearly makes him orgasm another time.

His alpha clasps down, pulling him into a lotus position. Locked into his embrace, the younger man knows he is safe from the outside world.

Hannibal strong arms sealed around his sweet omega. He nuzzles Will’s delicate scent. Laying a few tender kisses here and there while they both savor their post-orgasm state.

Vzzzz Vzzzz Vzzz, Will’s vibrating phone breaks the peaceful room. He doesn’t want to answer it. He knows who it can be and what that also means. He wants to stay in his alpha’s arms. That’s where he belongs.

Hannibal reluctantly lets go of his lover, who desperately searches for the alpha’s warmth.

“You need to answer, dear one” Hannibal whispers.

It takes a few minutes for Will to finally slide off Hannibal’s soften member to pick up the harassing phone.

He picks up the cell, doesn’t need to look at it to know he will find Jack’s voice on the other side.

“This is the third time I’ve been calling! Where the hell have you been?” Jack trying to keep a steady voice.

“ Busy” Will says coldly, glancing at his alpha already standing, zipping himself up.

“Well we found a new body….Where are you?” Jack ask so loudly that Hannibal could hear. How rude. How dare he speak like that to his omega?!

Within seconds Hannibal takes Will’s cell from his hand, sliding himself in front of his lover, one arm wrapped loosely around Wills lower back.

“He is with me, Agent Crawford.” Insisting on the me to assert his dominance. Hannibal continued “ I will bring William, Text me the address” And he hang up on Crawford. He could even imagine the face of disbelief on the agent’s face.

Will looked at the short scene in shock. “I don’t think anyone has hang up on him.” He chuckles.

“ There’s a first at everything.” Hannibal grins in reply, then lays a tender kiss on the plum lips of the omega.


	3. The devil from inside ( 1/2) (Hannigram)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember pocketwill on tumblr? Well get Will Graham's empathy turns his head upside down and he has visions and basically this is demon au.
> 
> "OH YES and Will is so scared all the time, all his other visions he is used to, but this one feels so real. He knows the grip on his wrists and the weight on top of him although invisible is something that is not made up by his mind, and he knows he's done for when one day he hears the same voice over and over again in his head saying that he will die and join the demon in hell."

Will was laying on his bed, his damp shirt was clinging to his firm chest, the sweat had made his hair stick to his forehead. He felt like he was suffocating, like something was choking him.

His body heat was unnatural, like hell had settled into his chest.

The young man was breathing heavily, each gasp was a fight for life. He wanted water. He desperately needed water but he wouldn’t move. Something was making sure that he will stay in his position.

Will closes his eyes trying to concentrate on moving. He needs to get out of the bed. He opens them starring furiously, “ GODDAMIT MOVE” he tries to yell but his throat is tight and it’s only a murmur.

“You can’t” something whispers. Will looks around him but nothing. He is desperate and he knows he’s hallucinating but he doesn’t give a damn anymore:

“Why? Who are you?” He whispers.

Nothing. He closes his eyes again: I am Will Graham. Im in Wolf Trap, Virginia. It is 4:30am.

The silence is broken in Will’s head: “Accept me Will”

Will doesn’t know how to respond. He doesn’t know who’s talking.

“Open you eyes.” The voice hisses.

Instead Will shuts them even tighter.

“I said OPEN” the voice orders.

Within seconds Will’s eyes gaze upon a black creature with human like features and antlers sitting upon him.

“Whaat..What…are you?” Will stutters.

“A part of you” The creature replies while laying a hand on Will’s chest. The hand somehow takes away apart of the heat radiating from the human. The unstable man tries to process the information But the warmth is still there burning. Burning his inside.

He feels like he will die of the fever and he just can’t concentrate.

“Accept me Will.” The human like monster repeats.

“But..I” Will doesn’t know what the creature wants. All he wants is for the warmth to stop.

The demon leans down, a few inches away, face to face, Will can see the every details of the monsters face. It felt so real but how could it be real? Will shuts his eyes again.

“Go away” He tries to shout.

“I can’t” The strange hallucination mutters.“Accept Me. And you will feel better.”

“I…don’t…” Will hesitates, it’s only an hallucination a part of him thinks.

“I will make you feel good..” The demon breathes while he cautiously starts moving his hips. Gently while he starts to kiss and lick Will’s neck.

“Whaat are you doing?” Will says with surprise.

“Showing you that I can make you feel good, William.” The creature purrs.

“I…mmmh” He can feel half of the warmth in his chest move downwards to his groin. Even if, he tries to fight it, the monster is making him feel something else than the suffocating warmth.

“Give in Will..” The demon’s right hand makes it’s way down to where Will’s hardening cock is. Very good the dangerous spirit thinks. He gently cups Will’s balls, observing the younger man’s reaction to his touch. Will is struggling to control himself, he is fighting a battle that he will loose. However, his reaction is subtle to the creatures touch, it offends the demon who moves on to stroke Will’s erection. Slow caresses. Will responds by a faint movement of his hips. Good.

“Let yourself go, Will. Let go” The voice is nearly an echo in Will’s mind.

“Mmmhh” Will start to moan loosing the small amount of control he had over his body. He knows he is giving in. He knows he shouldn’t. He feels the danger from the creature but it feels so good. The creature is terrifying yet graceful and beautiful at the same time.

“That’s a good boy, William”


	4. The devil from inside ( 2/2) (Hannigram)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just imagined a scenario where Will tries to kill himself because he can't take it anymore, Hannibal's hold on him is too much and it's suffocating him. He goes to his roof, planning to jump off when Hannibal takes over to control him, steering him away from harm and comforting him when he started to cry"

Will is standing on the roof, the dogs barking because their master is in danger. Will tries to ignore them. He left a note for Alana. Just a few words, asking if she can take care of the dogs, or at least that some find a good home.

The wind makes Will shiver, he is in his boxers and white t-shirt. The leaves dance, the grass sways and Will looks at nature doing what it does best. It usually calms him to watch nature’s parade but today it does nothing. Hannibal’s torture is too much. He doesn’t want the demon to win so taking his life would be a way for him to win and have control of his body.

As Will, inhales, absorbing his surrounding, Hannibal feels that this time Will is determine to finish it.

He can’t, he won’t, I will not let him.

Hannibal, comes out of the shadows of Will’s mind. He freezes the innocent man’s body. Instead of scaring Will, to torture him into submission this time Hannibal lures Will’s soul into his mind.

To Will surprise he is in a dark red room, mixed between baroque and victorian. A strange combination but works well. The four-poster bed, was draped with bordeaux velvet curtains and the bed with black silk sheets. Will was in the center of the square room, Hannibal just behind.

“ Where am I ?” The unstable man asked, surprisingly in very calm fashion.

“ In my mind” The demon replied.

“Why?” He questions and turns to face the creature.

“ Because you were going to kill yourself.”

“Yes. And why did you stop me? I mean, you have been torturing me for the past months. Did you think I would accept it?” Will said, rising his voice. “Your intentions were to kill me.”

“ Yes….and No..” The Demon hesitates. He has never been in this situation. Every other soul he had tortured had given up very quickly. He was the best collector of souls but with the man that stood in front of him it was different. “ I couldn’t go through it. You are delectable when you scream and yell of pain but you are also beautiful when you moan my name”

“What do you want from me?” Will doesn’t understand. “ If you can’t kill me and you don’t want my soul then why do all of this?”

“I never said I didn’t want your soul, William.” The demon purrs

“ THEN EXPLAIN?” Will is frustrated and he can’t control his voice anymore, the rage is taking over. He’s eyes are wet with tears. He doesn’t understand the creature. It was day and night.

“ You are fascinating Will. You are perfect in every single way.” The creature pauses, collecting his thoughts “ What I want to do with your soul, is different from what I do to others.”

Will sighs, it doesn’t explain everything. The demon wants his soul but won’t threat him like the others? “Im not special.” Will states.

“ You may not see it. But I do.” Hannibal takes a step closer to Will who moves back trying to keep a certain distance between them. “ Oh Will.” The demon smirks “ You are special because you are the only soul that has resisted me for so long. The “strongest” usually break after 3 weeks of my work. But you…you.. 7months. You underestimate yourself, William.”

Will doesn’t know what to answer. He tries to gasp the idea that he, Will Graham had resisted the demon for the past 7 months.

“I can’t kill you Will. But I want you in hell by my side.” The demon is so close to Will.

“ I can’t..i..i won’t” Will tries to move back but he hits the bed. He’s trap by the demon. There’s no place to hide anymore.

“ But, in a way you have already accepted it.” Hannibal caresses Will jawline then gasps his chin so that Will looks at him.

“ I never did!” Will retorts, pushing hannibal’s hand.

“ You were going to kill yourself. You knew what that meant, Will. Even if, you resist me that doesn’t mean that your soul isn’t marked.” The demon smirks “ Moreover, I do not fuck the souls I torture. However…”

“You fucked me.” The young man cuts off.

“ Indeed, I have and I remember you liking it and asking, begging for more.”

Will is silent. He couldn’t say that he hadn’t enjoyed it. Some times, when the creature wasn’t trying to break him; Will often found himself dreaming of what had happened nights before.

“ Will” Hannibal leans down, a whisper in Will’s ear “we both know you will end up by my side in the underworld.”

The demon, is so close, it’s like he could feel his lips on his skin. Those lips made him feel so good, like if he was transported to a new whole new dimension. How did this monster make him feel like this.

“William” the voice makes Will’s body tremble in need. The demon lays tender kisses on the human’s jawline. The creatures mouth finds Wills. Their lips only brush.

Hannibal wants to show a soft side, maybe after this he will agree to come with him.


	5. Teenagers (Hannigram)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Will gets bullied everyday and it all comes to a close when he gets thrown at with eggs and flour while he was at his locker, causing the homework he had worked a week for to be ruined. His entire body is covered in the stuff as well. Will cries as the sticky goop drips onto the floor when he runs away, going straight home and not returning for three days. On the day he comes back, Hannibal tries to apologize though Will avoids the young man, traumatized from the incident."

Hannibal, was trying his best not too look worried and not feel guilty of what had happened. He wasn’t the one who had made the gang to it but he was the one to whisper the idea.

He was curious of how Will would respond and how much he could take. Will was different from all the other nerds he had tormented. This one was…

Lecter, couldn’t find words to describe the new boy.

He had observed the scene in the back of the crowd but with his height Will still saw him.

Those big blue eyes were fighting against the tears, trying to keep a poker face on but it nearly all crashed when those eyes were locked with the Hannibal’s hazel ones.

It was barely noticeable but Hannibal had seen the one tear roll down Will’s floured cheek. It was quickly wiped away as Will ran out of the school.

It had been 3 days since the incident.

Hannibal would past by Will’s house when going home, just to see the boy’s face.

One night when he was lurking near Will’s home, he heard the boy’s dad yell, telling him to man up and go back to school.

In result, Will showed his face the next day but what he really wanted to do was stay home, move and get out of here.

Even if, he made a friend: Hanni..- he shook his head, no, Alana is your friend. Lecter, is just playing with you Will. he doesn’t care.

But We kissed, that must of meant something. Will’s thoughts were arguing. His fingertips brushed the place were Hannibal’s lips once were.

He was trying to make sense of what happened 3 days ago, why did Hannibal not move? Why did he not help him?

On that last thought, his gazed met Hannibal’s. It was brief, very brief. Will didn’t want to look at the greaser, he wasn’t over the pain, Lecter had caused him. This young man was his very first kissed and he was toxic. Will knew it but he couldn’t get him out of his mind.

The bell rang, and Will thanked the gods that he had taken advance physics. He won’t be in the same room as Hannibal until his very last class: Social Studies.

He had to avoid the wolf till then.

Hannibal saw Will run away from him as the bell rang. He did something to his heart…he felt somehow rejected. And that was something he didn’t like.

He had to talk to Will. But, the young man always found away to slip through his grasp.

At lunch time he tried to lure Will to their favorite hiding spot but the boy was too clever for that.

The last bell of the day rang. Will had thought he could camouflage himself into the crowd of students heading towards the buses.

He sat in the 4th row and sigh when the door closed.

Today, he had managed not to look at Lecter’s beautiful face and resisted the urge to be close to the young man.

He got off his stop. Glanced on his right and on his left making sure that a familiar face wouldn’t show up.

Will started to quickly walk home. He only had a few blocks to walk till he got there.

Bang, the curly haired boy leaned against the door, shutting his eye and being grateful nothing had happened today. He had been off the radar and that felt good. He wondered if Hannibal had given any orders to the crew.

Stop WILL! He thought HE IS POISON..

Knock knock, Will was pulled from thoughts. He turned and opened the door without checking who it was.

“Hello Will” Hannibal purred.

The scared boy tried to slam the door shut but Lecter was too fast he had already slipped into the boy’s modest home.

Will had successfully avoided him at school. Hannibal couldn’t stand it so of course he invited himself into the lamb’s home.


	6. Berto's birthday gift (toberto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can you please for the love of god tell me how Tonny feels about buying a new jewelry for Berto's piercing *? ( context: it's berto bdaaaay)"
> 
> *(which is a barbel)

Tonny pulls his hood low over his head when he goes into the head shop, casually mentioning he needs the jewelry for his girlfriend’s clitoris - he makes sure to get something dangly and pink - Tonny would never admit but he loves Berto in pink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they finish off their quick diner, Berto goes in the bathroom and changes his piercing. Tonny is busy in the kitchen trying to cut a piece of cake -he stole- for him and Berto with a lil candle on the top of Berto’s.

“ Yo berto wh-” Tonny arrives in the bedroom and he sees the pale boy legs spread, the pink piercing shining, catching the pusher’s eye then up his gaze goes. Past the clear erection which makes Tonny’s drool -he is freshly shaved- then up his feminine hips to his pale hairless chest to the pink lips curled up in a smirk, and to finish with his brown orbs crushing against the intense blue’s of Berto.

“Fuck man.” Tonny whispers nearly dropping the pieces of cakes on the floor.

“Cake, for later.” The boy replies, a hand slipping down to brush his mushroom tip, a small moan enough to make tonny throw the cakes on the table, and place himself between those spread legs, pinning Berto’s wrists up top of him.

“ i know you like me in pink” Berto breaths to Tonny as the pusher grinds against the exposed length of the pale boy.


	7. Hidden talent (spacedogs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Adam has a hidden talent, Nigel finds out about it." -Mummyholmesisupset prompted me

It came to a surprise to hear his little star sing in the most cliché place: The shower. It was one of Nigel’s guilty pleasures to sing Britney Spears or whatever song he last heard at the strip club, and as his rough voice try to hit the higher notes of the chorus, Adam is in the urgent need to use the toilets. He knocks, but the druglord can not hear him over his own voice and the spray of water. 

“I must confess I still believe…Still believe” He hums the rest as he steps under the water to wash away the soap.

“When I’m not with you I lose my mind….Give me a sign…Hit me, baby, one more time” Adam adds in a beautiful voice which respects the melody, tempo and notes, before he flushes the toilet.

“What th-” He grabs the shower curtain to pull it so his eyes can land on Adam fucking Raki tucking himself in and finishing the chorus of Britney fucking Spears.

Ever since, Nigel learnt that his star had a voice which could hit high and soothing notes, the younger man, uses his hidden talent to calm the druglord after a particular rough night. His voice is magical enough to make the silver haired man find peace in his sleep.


	8. The Teacher (toberto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mummyholmesisupset on tumblr asked me for: " Is there any chance I can ask for something Toberto? I'm a SUCKER for Roberto learning Danish for Tonny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd advise you to open google translate for this cause thats what i used cause unfortunately my danish is pretty poor, well more inexistent x)

“Fanden!” Tonny curses while entering the cell he shares with Berto. He had just gotten out of a discussion with one of his father’s loyal friend, and the only reasons why, he was still standing was because of his father. Even in fucking prison he couldn’t escape his presence. 

His cell mate looks up to him with big blue eyes and messy curls. The boy understood something was wrong, so he softly asks for the ex pusher to confide to him. But Tonny has never been very good at expressing his emotions and even if his english is very good, he’d rather talk in his native tongue when he is angry. 

Berto had picked up a few things here and there while his stay here. Luckily for him, body language had been enough -for now- to survive this shit hole. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks the bald man.

“At skide kusse. Aldrig skide blade.” Tonny mumbles to himself not knowing what to do: stand, sit, lay? 

“Louder, slower and clearer, if you want me to help.” 

“Du har virkelig brug …” Berto gives him a look that makes Tonny immediately switch to english after a loud huff. “ You really need to learn our fucking language.” He replies the accent thick on his tongue.

“How about you teach me?” 

Tonny snorts, deciding to sit on the toilets. “Do i look like a teacher?”

“No, but i want to help. So teach me.” Berto says gently, getting up from Tonny’s bed and walking over to him. With his foot he guides Tonny’s legs to open so he can settle between them. “Teach me.” He whispers again. 

The pusher sighs, and momentarily gives in to this - whatever this is- by pressing his head against Berto’s soft belly. He only gives in because sheets cover up the cell’s entrance, and that everyone is outside. The boy’s hands find their way to Tonny’s hairless head to caress it. 

“How do you say: you’re amazing?” 

Tonny closes his eyes, breathing Berto’s scent. He knows that the curly haired man knows those two words but he translates them anyways. 

“Du er fantastisk” He says in a monotone way. 

“And, you’re clever?”

“Du er klog”

“You’re handsome?”

“Du er smuk”

“You are good enough.” 

“Du er god nok”

Berto repeats each time the small praises. Tonny needs to be reminded that he is worthy. That others don’t see it, but Berto does.

“ I need you”

“jeg har brug for dig”

“ Kiss me.”

Tonny freezes as he hears the two words. It’s still daylight. Anyone can come into their cell. Yet, he leans away to look up to Berto, and he says the words with passion.“Kys mig” 

And the boy, the gentle kind boy who thinks that Tonny, son of a whore and a car dealer, is worth being kissed.


	9. Babysitting (Spacedogs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from Allisonsghost on tumblr: " Nigel rescuing Adam all heroic and shit, only to find him babysitting the baddies kids. Someone so good with children shouldn't be treated so bad. Nigel still fucks their shit up, but not too bad 'because the kids, Nigel!' "

Nigel grumbled a few orders through his phone. Some pusher thought it was a good idea to rip off some merch. And to offer free samples to his friends. Nothing was free in this world. Not even the people hired to track down that piece of shit and bring it to him and Darko.

Nothing was free.

He drove up to the Crime lord’s home at 8pm as they had planned to talk business from once away from the booming sound of the club.

A strategy had to be planned. A message had to be sent.

One of Darko’s gorillas opens the door and Nigel heads straight up to the luxurious house.

“ Darko ?"The druglord yells through the house but instead is greeted by a curly young man.  
A beautiful. Breathtaking. Pale creature.

"Hello"Adam replies "Mr. Darko isn’t here.”

A breathtaking boy with a cock draw on his cheek and drawn on cum under his mouth.

“ And what the fu- ”

And the words idiot written on his forehead.   
Nigel frowns, he hasn’t even talk to the kid yet, he feels insulted by the sheer fact someone would draw that on the boy.

“Nigeeeeel” Comes a squealing voice of a tall teen. Darko’s daughter.

“Shit” he mutters to himself. Elena had a crushed on him since she realized how stunning her father’s friend was.

She ran to him and sensually kissed his cheeks to greet him.

“Are you here for an early birthday present?”

“Sorry, darling, no I’m here for business with your father.” As much as it made him cringe he had to be polite. After all it was his boss’ kid.

“Business…business…business. That’s all you ever do.” She says poking at Nigel’s chest.

“Yes, well how about you tell me who this kid is?” Nigel hadn’t taken his eyes off the tiny thing awkwardly standing still.

“That’s Adam. Babysitter.” She bends her face in disgust. “He’s weird”

He steps away from her grip and walks up to the boy “Nigel” he sticks his hand out.

“Adam” the frail teen takes the offered hand like his father had taught him.

A firm hand shake.

A phone rings, some pop artiste, and the girl is distracted by the las test gossip of her high school.

“So you take care of Darko’s little beasts?”

“That’s not very nice.” Adam states even if his face is covered with obscene drawings.

“You slept didn’t you?”

“No?”

“Have you seen your reflection?”

“No”

Nigel takes the young man’s wrist so he can lead him upstairs to one of the many private bathrooms. But Adam slips out of his grip. He isn’t too fond of personal contact from strangers. Even if this individual seem to be know by the oldest child.

Plus Adam is confused. Where does the man want to take him.   
“Relax. I’m taking you to the bathroom.”

“Why?’

"You’ve got stuff on your face.”

“Oh” Adam’s hand runs up to touch his rub his cheek. He looks down to his fingertips and with some surprise he sees black residue.

“Now follow me, darling.” Nigel smirks and offers him a hand.

“O-okay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have not completely answered to the dear prompt but stillll look at this cutenesss. Nigel laid eyes on Adam and was like "heart eyes motherfucker"


	10. Not guilty ( spacedogs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You know the most evil way to go with the prison AU thing is to have Adam wrongfully accused of pedophilia, he does build toys and stares at school playgrounds for a little too long. Make it a la The Hunt. Make everyone cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All i will say is CAREFUL mentions of pedophilia in this prompt   
> Also let me add you are sadistic fucks .....thats why i love you guys <3

There were whispers of new meat arriving in this shit hole. Rumors went wild when it was told a child fucker would ended up here. And when the news had landed into Nigel’s ear, a cruel smile curled up his lips. Those cunts were his favorite to greet. Give them a little payback for the twisted things they had done to the kids.   
Also a small revenge for what that fucking john had dare to do to him when his whore of a mother was too high to notice.

The new inmates are brought in. The old ones already locked up howl at the newbies. Calling them all sorts of names.   
Nigel sits silently, enjoying the shitty breakfast. But still observing.

A pale boy enters the hall, and all the voices give a pause before roaring even more. “Look at that fucking twink” “i can’t wait to break that ass of yours”  
More and more insults pour from the mouth of unbearably rude criminals.

Nigel sees the boy. The boy sees him. He seems more and more overwhemled by the noise the cries the crowd.

Whatever that kid do he didn’t deserve ending up here. He is out of place. So out of place.

And he faints in the middle of the newbies.

A reputation already made in a few seconds. The boy will be ripped into shreds the moment he comes out of the infirmary.

It didn’t take the pale man to technically step outside of the infirmary to be ripped into shreds.

Some have caught wind of the reason why Adam had been brought here. And while he was escorted to take his shower after the others, some were still waiting for him. And of course the guard looked the other way as the criminals brutally punched and kicked the newbie.

He wasn’t supposed to be here.

He didn’t do anything wrong.

He repeats the words as the hands and feet violently make contact against his naked skin.

He is brought back to the infirmary.

2 weeks go by and Nigel hasn’t spotted the blue eyed kid in the court yard. The older man was intrigued by Adam not fitting into here.

He knew the most innocent ones were the most shady but he certainly did not seem perverted and fucked up as some of the twinks around here.

Looks can be deceiving but not in this case. Nigel was sure.

As Nigel pretends feeling unwell from a knife wound he had added to his collection here, he is sent up to the doctors.

The doctors with whom he has a little deal. How did he become king of this pile of shit ? Simple. Contacts. Drugs. Power.

He was going to pay back the doctor with their monthly fuck, yet, his body stops in motion when his eyes lays on the bruised and cut body of Adam. The boy did not enter here like this.

It’s not his business.

The boy coughs with difficulty and tries to reach for the glass of water. He winces as he moves to try and catch the straw. The straw falls to the ground and Adam could feel the tears coming up.

Its a pitiful scene. And Nigel is already bending down to pick up the dropped straw. His hazelnut eyes gaze up to Adam’s swollen eyes, the blue stormy and lost. That innocence in his gaze.

And Nigel doesn’t need any judge, jury to tell him Adam is not guilty.

“Why are you here?” Nigel naturally slips.

Adam frowns but it hurts so he relaxes his face. His lawyer advised him to never answer this question truthfully, but lying is bad.

He hasn’t lied and yet he is here.

He doesn’t know what to say.

Nigel puts the straw in the water and brings the glass closer so Adam can sip some of the liquid.

“I don’t know how did someone like you, ended up in this shithole. I wouldn’t think for a second you are guilty.” The man says and the words procure some sort of warmth to Adam. Apart from Beth, Harlan and his lawyer everyone thought he was a bad bad bad man. 

He had only offered his old toys to some kids. He had never touched their naughty parts. But they had claim such things. And now Adam was here, waiting for his next trial to convince another jury it was false. He was innocent.

And ever since everything happened, Nigel had been the first stranger to believe him.

“Not guilty.” Adam whispers. 

“I fucking know, darling.”


	11. Waking up (Toberto Ficlet) #EatTheRare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something i quickly wrote for this fanart http://camilleflyingrotten.tumblr.com/post/150320306021/drew-the-toberto-ship-for-hannibalcreative for the #EatTheRare 
> 
> Tonny and Berto waking up.

Tonny liked Berto’s apartment.   
Tonny liked how Berto had arrange the small space. The bedroom was the living room and the kitchen was opened in the livingroom. Three rooms in one decorated by random things Berto had picked up from the streets of copenhagen. It was surprising what the rich left on the streets for the more unfortunate to pick up. With strangers old possessions, a nest had been created for himself as he waited for Tonny to come out of prison.

Of course the pusher hadn’t showed up on his doorstep the day of his released. It was thanks to his few visits to the whorehouse that Berto had gotten news of the king of cocks release.  
A couple of months later, only after tensions and angry sex did Tonny half agreed to settle in with Berto. Well, Tonny only left one of his sweaters at his secret lovers place then one of his clean underwear then empty kebab boxes started to appear at Berto’s place.

The other thing which Tonny liked was where flat was located. Their love nest was far from where Tonny grew up and was known as Smoden’s unwanted son.

He also secretly liked how Berto would always put on a little show for him when he rolled a joint for them. His boney fingers dipping in the packet of tobacco, spreading it on the sheet as he mixed the weed with fibers of tobacco. He’d press it then roll the sheet between his indexes and thumbs. The way he looks at Tonny when he licks the corner is nearly obscene. Full of lust, need and want. But also something else. Something he only saw others recieve.   
The whores could pretend they lusted after him. His friends could say they needed him but none of them looked at the pusher like Berto did.  
He always got horny when Berto gazed upon him. Thats why he couldn’t tolerate the younger man around him when he was around home. Tonny was too scared someone would see them or would notice how Berto looked at him then how Tonny would replie with a half grin.

Another hidden favorites was when Tonny would slowly wake up from his slumber and feel Berto’s skinny arms and legs around him. “Man, you really need to eat more kebabs” He’d say when he’d finally get a grip on himself and stop looking at Berto while he was sleeping.  
Of course, Berto felt Tonny’s burning gaze on him. Yet, he would never look up, this was the only time Tonny would let himself feel with no risk of having shame for it. No one knew what was going on but he was always on edge, after a night out with Ø or a day of work with his father. 

Waking up in Berto’s arms was the only moment Tonny let himself be who he truly was when no one dared to look.

Berto would stir and groan which would pull Tonny back down from his secret feeling room. Butterfly kisses on Tonny’s belly before looking up with a sleepy grin.  
“ i prefer Mcdonald’s” Berto would respond everytime and Tonny would ramble on ‘how you get more for your money with a kebab than mcdonalds’.  
After a little while, Berto would just slide onto Tonny to shut him up with a sweet kiss and grind his soft cock against Tonny’s underwear then lazy morning sex would insue (nearly all the time in a sponning position). Tonny would pant heavily against Berto’s neck, arms around Berto’s chest to hold him down as he’d allow himself to gradually get them on the edge. It would make Berto sing and sing and only sing for him.  
After they had both spilled their seeds, they’d relunctantly wobbled to the shower and clean themselves.

On the tiny balcony, Tonny would already roll up his first joint of the day, numbing himself before going anywhere near Smoden. Berto would bring him a bowl of his favorite cereals. 

Another day, or maybe more, apart. 

His skinny arms would wrap around Tonny once more and they’d stay like this until they are both running late.

No kisses goodbye as Tonny rushes out the tiny flat because he is late at the garage.


	12. Poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt asked by Warpedchyl on tumblr: "Nigel and Adam playing poker. Adam is thoroughly stomping on Nigel and Nigel is both pleased and angry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lets pretend this is how we play poker and my minimal research on this damn game is accurate. Also this is inspired by the midnighters by drinkbloodlikewine & whiskeyandspite (cause it would fit that verse best) and i encourage you to read it ^^

Unfortunately, shit had backfired. Massively backfired. They had been able to track down Nigel and therefore also found Adam. His Adam. It was late when Nigel burst through the door, waking up Adam, and making him pack a few clothes and necessary equipment to plan out a strategy to swim out of this pile of shit. 

Of course, it was a rough time for Adam to adjust. His carefully planned schedule had been shambled. And Nigel was scared the stress of it all would trigger any sort of reaction from Adam. 

And it did. 

Nigel had done everything to reassure his clever boy, sending his goons for macaroni and cheese, for books on space, for anything that would remotely make Adam feel at home in their hide out. 

~~~~~~~~

When Adam emerge out of the bedroom, eyes still a little blood shot from just waking up, Nigel had his feet on the table, fingers playing around with cards. A little squeak of the floor board made him reach for his gun, but then relax when Adam whispered a “good morning.” 

The dangerous man, put down the fire arm and gestured for Adam to come over. The younger man tentatively approached, and let Nigel wrap his arm around his waist. He kissed the tiny bit of fleshed which peaked out of his pjs. 

“Have you slept?” He asks looking at the empty beer bottles, and chips on the table. 

“Not really.”

“What were you doing?”

“Keeping us safe.”

“By playing…cards?” He pauses and makes the connection between the chips, the cards and the dollar bills on Nigel’s side. “ Poker?”

“It keeps us awake.”

“You need to rest. Sleepiness has been at the origin of many disasters such as the Three Mile Island, the massive Exxon Valdez oil spill, the 1986 nuclear meltdown at Chernobyl. But it can also cause heart diseases, diabetes, strokes but can also lower your libido, and-”

“Fuck, i’m not causing a nuclear disaster here. And don’t worry, gorgeous, i’ve done this many times, and im healthy like a bull. As for my sex drive…” He pulls Adam closer and nuzzles him lower. 

“No.” Adam tries to squirm away. 

“No?”

“Not until you’ve rested.”

“I’m fu-fine, no need to worry.” 

“Rest.” 

“I’ve done this a thousand times, Adam. I need to keep you safe.”

“ you can’t do that if you stay up all night.” 

“I can.”

“How about we bet on it?” 

Nigel looks up a tad confused at the proposition. “You want us to play?”

Adam nods, and frees himself from Nigel’s grip. He takes the cards next to Nigel’s feet and plays around with them. He saw many times Nigel play poker with some of the guys who are loyal to him. He’s father also played it with Harlan. He knows it in theory, but was never curious to try it out. 

“Fine. What do you bet on?” 

“If i win, you are going to bed and sleep.”

“And if i win?”

“ I think you’ll going to ask for intercourse.” 

“Damn right, i am. Healthy like bull, i tell you.” 

~~~~~~~~~

After an hour of Adam serving Nigel’s ass, the man gives up. He is proud that the young boy is winning and is thinking of all the underground poker games he could bring him to and how much they would win. And another part of him, his dear pride, is taking a severe hit. 

Before their last game, Nigel starts to negotiate. 

“Darling, if i go back to bed, how about you come with me?” 

“You’ll try for intercourse…”

“I promise hands to myself.” He gives Adam a predator like smirk, the kind Adams knows he won’t resist because he misses Nigel’s by his side. He misses Nigel’s embrace when he goes to sleep. 

Adam doesn’t respond and shows his cards: Five of a kind.

Nigel sighs his frustration and Adam grins as he realizes he finally won, and the druglord has given up. 

Nigel’s astronaut gets up, and circles the table to take Nigel’s hand and pull him to the bedroom. But he does not move. Instead, he pulls Adam onto his lap and kisses his soft lips. 

“I’m sorry, darling for this mess.”

“Bed.” Adam mutters against Nigel’s lips. 

The older man scoops Adam up, and carries him bridal style to their bedroom. He puts the curly haired man on the bed, and undoes his favorite shirt and tosses it somewhere in the room. He keeps his slacks on and wraps an arm around Adams middle.

He breathes in deeply Adam’s scent, and keeps his promise: hands to himself.


End file.
